Jealous Italians Make Great Lovers
by Warriorlass
Summary: This is a Germano GermanyXRomano request for JHO14 so I hope you love it, I will also be doing her other one so watch for it! I hope you enjoy!


"Hey you dumb fucking potato eating bastard!" Lovino growled.

Ludwig grunted, "Vhat do you vant this time Lovino!"

"Stay away from my brother! He's my brother and he's innocent! I heard about your dirty magazines, and I don't want my brother exposed to that or you in general!"

"For the last time Lovino, there's nothing between your brother and me like that."

"Yeah right you damn jerk! Everyone knows you're always aroused and who else would you pick on but your best friend, _my brother_?"

"Are you going to continue harassing me about leaving your brother alone?"

"Exactly! I will come here everyday to ensure you don't do anything funny to my brother!"

Ludwig just chuckled, "You are the dumbest boy on earth."

"HEY! What does that mean!"

"If only you vere a little more aware to your surroundings, you vould understand by now."

"Are you going to tease me with your riddles or am I going to have to beat it out of you!"

"I'm leaving to go train now." Ludwig said and jogged off.

"That damn bastard." Then he got a sneaky idea and hid a miniature video recorder he had borrowed from Eduard in Ludwig's room. "HA! Now I can find out everything that goes on in that room!"

The next day while Ludwig was out jogging, Lovino took the camcorder and was downloading the material onto the computer when the computer shut off.

"WHAA! No! What the-," Then he saw Ludwig holding the plug.

Lovino tried to book it but Ludwig grabbed his wrist, "You vant to know vhat happens in my room at night? Then I'll show you." He dragged the older Italian into his room and pinned Lovino on the bed and stripped him of his clothes.

"Are you doing this to me in place of Feliciano! I knew it you damn potato eating bastard!"

Ludwig slammed his lips upon Lovino's with a punishing grasp, "You naïve little ass, I fantasize about you every night. That's all you would've been seeing!" Ludwig said as he caressed Lovino's length.

Lovino meweled from the tightness his pants had on his member.

Then Ludwig flipped Lovino and made his butt stick up, with Lovino's wrists pinned as he handcuffed them to the headboard. Ludwig grabbed some ointment and oiled two of his fingers and pumped into Lovino.

"Ahhah!" Lovino gasped

Ludwig grinned, "This is vhat you vanted to see wasn't it? You vanted to know, and so I'll give you the show you've been vanting."

"But what about my brother you damn bastard!"

"He's my friend, you on the other hand…you're the one I've been vanting to fuck."

"B-but…I don't underst- ah!-and!" Lovino gasped again.

"You're the one I like, not him. You love me to don't you?" Ludwig asked with a wicked smirk, "After all you come to me everyday trying to get me away from your brother, therefore you must be jealous."

"Th-That's not true!" Lovino moaned, secretly loving Ludwig's touch as the German's fingers explored his ass.

"BS, I can tell from your voice, the hidden longing. I know you vant me to be your lover. You vere jealous of your brother, because you thought he had me."

"That's not-,"

Ludwig grasped Lovino's hardening member, "I see, so if that's not true, you vouldn't vant me to do this." Then Ludwig began to grip Lovino tighter and pump him.

Lovino whimpered, tears leaking from his eyes. Ludwig licked them away, and bit Lovino's ear and tugged it teasingly and whispered, "You're so beautiful."

"P-Please take the cuffs off."

Ludwig chuckled, "Only if you admit to the truth." Stopping the pumping before Lovino could explode.

"Ah! T-That's not fair…"

"You vouldn't be aroused vith pleasure if you didn't like it from me."

"Ludwig…please…release me from the cuffs…and I'll tell you the truth."

"Poor little kazchen." Ludwig said but did so.

Lovino turned and clung to the German, "I love you, please, take me!" He begged.

Ludwig nodded and held the trembling Italian to him as he slipped himself into the smaller man's hole, and began bucking into him, rocking Lovino's hips so he could take in more of the little Italian.

"Hah! Agh uhn!" Lovino moaned as the German's thickness took him hard.

"You're so damn tight!" The German grunted with pleasure.

"FASTER! PLEASE!" Lovino begged, and Ludwig slammed into Lovino, going in further than before and hitting Lovino's sweet spot, "AHHH! LUDWIG! I LOVE YOU!" He cried out, reaching his climax and spewing.

"Hold on a little longer!" Ludwig exclaimed as he tried to climax as well and finally did so into Lovino, shouting, "ICH LIEBE DICH LOVINO!" The collapsed together and Ludwig pulled Lovino into a soft embrace. "Ve'll have another go vhile ve bathe."

Lovino nodded and Ludwig kissed the small Italian.


End file.
